


Vision

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming in Panties, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, femme steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Steve and Billy get it on in a bar. People watch.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!!!: @FemmeSteve on Tumblr!!!

As soon as Billy got a job he was throwing away half of his money on Steve. Dates, treats, outfits.. The outfits were Steve’s favorite. He loved how Billy would take him out in his new clothes, a whole town over just so they remained safe. He always felt like a vision in his new things, clinging to Billy’s arm a bit shyly as Billy’s friends cooed over him. They’d lift his skirt in jest and pop his garter straps, snap his bra and muss his hair. Billy allowed it all because he liked to watch Steve squirm. 

“Spin,” Billy muttered in his ear, grasping Steve’s hand and lifting it high above his head. 

Steve did as he was told, his skirt whipping around him with the movement. A wolf whistle sounded from somewhere and Steve flushed. 

“Such a pretty girl,” Someone said, their words mocking.

“Isn’t he?” Billy said back, though his tone was much more fond as he caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Steve shuddered and leaned into the touch, feeling his cock twitch. Billy lead them to a booth, where he moved Steve to sit in his lap. Billy’s hand slid beneath Steve’s skirt, and Steve’s legs spread immediately in invitation. Billy cupped Steve’s semi through his cotton panties, chuckling low in his ear. 

“The attention always makes you so fucking horny,” Billy pointed out. 

Steve whimpered softly and nodded, leaning his head back to rest against the seat. Billy continued to rub him through his underwear, listening to Steve’s quickening breathing. Steve was very thankful for the concealment of the tabletop. 

“Maybe I should pass you off to one of these guys for the night,” Billy muttered. He grinned wolfishly as Steve shook his head. 

“No,” Steve whispered, hips hitching a bit. 

Billy bit his lip and nuzzled Steve’s jaw, fingers inching past Steve’s waistband. Steve could feel Billy hardening beneath him. Steve’s lips fell open as Billy began to stroke his cock softly, his hand dry against the hard flesh. Steve turned his head for a kiss, moaning softly against Billy’s mouth. 

A few people had stopped what they were doing to watch, some hungrily and a few with a whisper of discomfort to their face. Steve opened his eyes to look at them, tonguing at Billy’s lips. He whined and began to fuck Billy’s fist, trying to simultaneously grind against Billy at the same time. Billy growled into Steve’s mouth and picked up the speed of his hand. It was painfully obvious what they were doing then, and Steve knew it. 

“Billy, they’re staring,” Steve muttered breathily. 

“It’s because you’re so beautiful,” Billy said, before swallowing thickly, “What if I told you to let one of these guys fuck you? Would you do that for me?” Billy asked. 

Steve wanted to say no. He shuddered at the thought of anyone touching his hole but Billy. He found himself nodding instead. He’d rather please his boyfriend than be comfortable. 

“I’d still watch. From right here. Make sure nobody hurts you,” Billy said, holding onto Steve’s hip as he grinded against him, “Does that turn you on? You want me to watch you get fucked by a stranger?” 

Steve whined again and nodded, breathing heavily through his nose. He was close. Billy’s hand was starting to become to rough against his skin, but god he wanted it. 

“I want it,” Steve whined. 

Billy licked softly at Steve’s neck and squeezed his hand around Steve’s cock. Steve cried out and came with a weak jump of his hips. His release dripped down Billy’s fist and marred his skirt and Billy’s jeans. 

“Get that cute little ass to the car right now,” Billy commanded into Steve’s ear. 

Steve shuddered and did as he was told, sliding from Billy’s lap. He felt eyes on him as he walked awkwardly to the exit. He knew they would be lucky to make it out of the parking lot.


End file.
